


[Podfic] You can't predict the future

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mary is gone, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's oral fixation can be seen from space, and it gives Sherlock ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You can't predict the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You can't predict the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317412) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 



> Thanks to lexxx for permission to record.

 

Length: 14:15  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r511d0wmkxa7l3m/You+can%27t+predict+the+future+by+Lestradesexwife.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8l1e5t5y89br28c/You+can%27t+predict+the+future+by+Lestradesexwife.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/you-cant-predict-the-future-by-lestradesexwife))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-cant-predict-future))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [River Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EWQzWKDhis) \- Ally Rhodes


End file.
